Power rangers: Trini Kwan's funeral
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: When the word about Trini Kwan's death reaches the ears of Angel grove, a funeral is held in her honour. Friends and Family attend the funeral to see to the burial of their fallen friend and loved one.


**Power Rangers; Trini Kwan's funeral, I don't own the power rangers characters bur I do own some other characters who might pop up in the story..**  
 **I just thought up this story since I seen a clip about Kimberly leaving the Power rangers so I thought up this one-shot story of the day when The power rangers learn that one of their old friends had passed away.  
**

 _ **Angel Grove, California.**_

It was a bright day for the Zeo power rangers whom had a small day out together on a Saturday, Zack appeared at this local restaurant that Tommy and his friends were having lunch at.  
When Tommy looked up and saw Zack coming out to the door, he smiled on seeing an old friend from the Mighty Morphin team itself. Telling his friends that Zack is here, Tommy stood up from his seat and then walked over to his friend who was looking a little down like something bad had happened.

Once he approached Zack up close, Tommy found that he was not in a cheerful mood. So he asked Zack as they both stood at the door. "Hey Zack, How are you doing?"

Zack was silent for a moment as he stood in front of Tommy, who looked at him with concern.  
Seeing that Zack didn't answer his question, Tommy felt concerned and then he spoke to him again.  
"Zack, Are you okay? Is something wrong buddy?"

Zack looked at Tommy just as Kat approached Tommy's side and then it was when Zack spoke.  
"Tommy, something bad happened that I have to tell you. Its about Trini." Hearing the name of the former Yellow Ranger, Tommy froze in place just as Katherine stood at Tommy's side and then turning her head to look at Zack. she then asked him. "Trini Kwan? You mean Kim's old friend?"

Zack looked at Katherine and then looked at Tommy who then spoke. "Please tell me what happened to Trini, is she alright?" Zack then nodded before he answered.

"Trini has passed away, it was an explosion which took the building she was residing in San Andreas, It was during the Machine Empire's invasion. A fire broke out and spread in all rooms on the top floor, the firemen thought they got everyone out but unfortunately they were wrong. She died after getting a kid outside but the ceiling came down on her, by the time the medics got her to the hospital she was declared dead from exposure to the smoke on the scene."

Hearing the news about Trini's death, Tommy looked down in a distraught and pain as Trini was a great fighter and a good friend. Katherine also became sad when Tommy turned to look at Kat and then he approached her when she came with open arms wrapping around him as he broke down and wept. The two then embraced shakily for a short moment just when the other rangers came up only to hear the news, even billy heard of Trini's passing and he took the news badly as he had Adam come by to hold him whilst he started to weep into his shoulder. When Tommy withdrew to turn back to look at Zack, he spoke his voice a little sad. "When is the funeral going to be held?"

"A week from tomorrow, I've called Jason and told him to come by, Kim's taking some time off Gymnastics to pay her respects to Trini's family who are attending the funeral here." said Zack.

After The six rangers went back to their table where they sat there in a moment of silence as the patrons and staff passed by them, having heard that those kids had lost a good friend in a freak accident, they were being careful to not bump into them.

 _ **A week Later.**_

It was after that day, the funeral was held on a Sunday, Trini's whole family including her cousin Sylvia and her family had attended as did her friends.

Kimberly had made an appearance as well upon coming to Angel Grove three days before the funeral.  
Having recently broken up with her boyfriend and she was in need of company, she decided to ask Skull to accompany her to the funeral. At first he said that he wasn't big on funerals, but when Kim told him of her friend Trini's death Skull couldn't help but feel so sad for Kim's loss and even though he didn't care about her, he still cared for Kim so much he sympathised for her.  
So he told her that he will come with her to the funeral, he even offered to drive her.  
Kim smiled at the thought of the goofy bully who had a crush on her driving her for a funeral, but she accepted the offer as she was too distraught about going with friends after breaking up with Tommy.

As soon as all were gathered at the funeral, the friends and family stood together huddled whilst a minister said a few words addressing the family and friends of the fallen ranger.  
When the minister finished his speech, he asked Kimberly Hart to step forward to make a speech about her fallen friend. Tommy and Kat who stood together were at the far end of the crowd when they saw her with Skull by her side when she stepped forward and then spoke.  
"I'd like to dedicate this speech to my good friend, Trini Kwan and I were best friends since primary school. Actually we were close to sisters and she was the best of friends for a long time. I'd like to think that she is still with us now as we stand here to say goodbye to her, but I know that she will always be apart of us and that she'll know that we will always love her..."  
As Kim continued on with her speech, Billy Cranston was standing at a distance from the funeral when a man in military dress uniform approached him and stood at a few inches by his side.  
Billy turned his head to see the soldier standing by him and to his view, the man himself was a US Air force military officer who then spoke.

"Mr Cranston, I just thought that I'd drop in to pay my respects to a fallen Power ranger."

Billy turned his head in alarm when the military soldier spoke of Trini Kwan being a power ranger, he was about to protest when the soldier spoke first.  
"Don't threat about the situation Mr Cranston, I did not reveal your identities to my superiors, they stand apart from trying to find your identities as they witnessed all of your best efforts and with that you've saved those citizens for us, I know that you too were a former power ranger as well. So did one of my commanding officers. He was a commando named Major Garret Baldacci."

Hearing the name of that Commando who became their ally, Billy asked him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Staff sergeant Bill Hudson, I was one of his officers before he passed away and then following that I took an honourable discharge. But not before I stated that he was the fallen Green ranger as well as make the declaration for the press to seize trying to find out who the power rangers are, to protect you and your friends." said Hudson looking to the crowd who were still standing as the coffin was being lowered into the ground.

Hearing that their secrets were safe, Billy looked back at the crowd and he continued to speak to Hudson as the two watched. "Much appreciated. But its sad that your commander couldn't live long enough to help us in more missions as a consultant, we could've used a soldier of his experience to provide us with better stories to cover our absences Sergeant Hudson. And I know it wasn't right for you to state that your commander was one of us."

"It was highly necessary as part of a presidential exchange for my sworn to secrecy. Besides your other friends don't know how to honour my commander except as a soldier, so was your friend. In my opinion she was a brave fighter and fallen soldier that's all you can remember her." said Hudson.

"She was my best friend and I've failed her... in life. I won't fail her in death. Did Baldacci reveal anything to his superiors?" asked Billy.

"He decided to take those Identities with him, but it doesn't stop the Army's continuing quest to seek out your friends' identities as power rangers just like you and where you received their powers."

"Perhaps they don't want to reveal themselves." Billy said turning his head to Hudson.

"They will have to someday. And pretty soon we'll have to fight by their side and yours, we have to stand together." Hudson said turning to Billy who made a blank look and then stated.  
"About twenty years ago my dad was a consultant with the military but he walked away from the Division, from six years of horrors. He was afraid that the army might use him to make a world where standing together is impossible. "

Hudson looked down in guilt as he thought and then he spoke.  
"Some in the Army are still good. We fight, We kill. We betray like most other people. But we can rebuild, we can do better. I believe We will because we have to. If the rangers change their mind, the offer will stand." As soon as the funeral was at its end, Trini's family and Billy's friends started to part for the local hotel for a memorial service for Trini. But as Jason was starting to walk with the crowd he noticed Billy standing with a military man at a distance.  
Suspicious of the military man, he turned walking past the grave to head towards the two.  
As Jason was approaching, Billy then spoke. "The others in the army, Why did you say they'll have to fight by our side?" Hudson remained silent for a few seconds before he turned to look at Billy and then he responded. "Just a feeling, every soldier has that feeling. I have to go now, I'm sorry for the loss."

With that, the sergeant turned around and walked away in the distance just as Jason approached Billy and then asked him. "Hey Billy, who was that man you were speaking to?"  
Billy turned to look at the departing soldier before he responded with a lie. "Just a friend of my dad's, who wanted to pay his respects to Trini. He just said he was sorry for my loss and I thanked him."  
Turning back to face Jason, Billy shrugged his shoulders and spoke.  
"Come on, let's go join the others."

After that day, Billy and Jason went off to join the others at the Local hotel where they had a small quiet party together for the moment of the afternoon and into the night.  
After a long night, Trini's family and friends went their separate ways in peace.

 **The end.**

 **That's the end of my one shot scene. I hope that you'll read this and leave a comment about this, I thought that this might be the right way to go and to honour the once Yellow Ranger as a hero who passed away in a heroic term.  
So I'd like to this is Dedicated to Thuy Trang the special actress.  
May she rest in peace and the power always protect her.**


End file.
